Ond Kærlighed
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: En helt ny start for Harry, som er vendt tilbage til Hogwarts. Alt ligner sig selv... eller gør det? OG NU KAPITEL 2! Hvad er det for en mørk grotte Harry og Draco er endt i? SLASH WARNING HarryDraco
1. Default Chapter

Ond Kærlighed

**Af Amarant **

**Også kendt som Amy**

**Kapitel 1: **Tilbage til skolen.

Det var så længe siden, at Harry havde været på skolen, ikke siden det med Voldermort der fik sit eget udseende tilbage… Harry lukkede kort sine øjne, men senere åbnede han dem igen, og stirrede ud af toget han var igen på vej til Hogwarts! På hans 8 år.

"Hej!" råbte en pige stemme bag ham… Hermione klar parat til den nye skole start! Hun var altid parat selvom de ikke fik lektier for endte det som regel med at hun til bragte flere timer nede på biblioteket med at læse og læse og så hvis man var heldig læste hun!

"Slap af Hermione du skræmte livet af ham!" råbte Ron lige efter, Ron var god nok på bunden! Han var en af de typer som der skulle fyrre år til at forandre.

"Hej hvad vil i?" spurgte Harry og rejste sig op fra sædet.

"Vi nærmer os skolen!" råbte Ron ikke ret glad, men okay hvem kunne være glad når de skulle hen til skolen (gælder også på normale skoler )

Harry kiggede igen ud og ganske rigtigt der var skolen det gamle slot lyste som en lille sol i horisonten og bevidste at dette sted var en troldmand skole! Han så det komme nærmere og nærmere.

Da toget stoppede, gik de stille af og gik hen imod det store slot. Harry var ikke nervøs kun en smule sulten! Han gik hen til den store sal hvor Dumbledore skulle putte de nye elever rundt og holde tale!

Talen var ikke just noget Harry glædede sig til den tog faktisk ret lang tid! Og han glædede sig mere til at komme tilbage til Gryffindor tårnet eller tale med Wood, han var kommet tilbage da han havde fundet ud af hvor meget folk havde brug for ham! Men kun som træner…

Måltidet skyndte Ron, Hermione og selvfølgelig Harry op til tårnet.

"Vi ses senere Hermione!" råbte Ron og styrtede hen imod Drengenes soveværelse.

"Ja vi ses, husk nu at være til forsvar imod mørkets kræfter professor Lupus hader når vi er forsinket" sagde Hermione og vendte sig om imod pigernes soveværelse.

Harry gik efter Ron op imod deres seng for at pakke ud og for der efter at finde sin tryllestav og de bøger han skulle bruge…

Ron og ham løb ned af de mange trapper ned til det lokale hvor de skulle undervises. Harry skyndte sig at sætte sig lige foran læren nu kunne timen begynder. Lupus var forsinket? Og de taler om at _Vi_ skal komme til tiden de gør det ikke engang selv! Harry så Lupus gå roligt ind i klassen og tage sin tryllestav op fra sin kappe.

"Draco Malfoy og Harry Potter op på scenen og husk nu denne gang ikke noget med at brække noget" beordrede Lupus og viste Harry og Draco op på en scene.

Harry tog stille sin tryllestav op af inderlommen på hans kappe. Nu kunne den mini kamp begynde.

"**Ecpijlmkwik**!" råbte Draco og en kæmpe flamme slikkede sig vej hen til Harry.

Harry tog hurtigt sin tryllestav op foran sig og stod stensikkert foran Draco. Harry lukkede sine øjne og sendte den store flamme lige tilbage til Draco med fornyet styrke.

"STOP!" brølede en stemme.

Harry åbnede sine øjne og kiggede på professor Lupus som stod og kæmpede med den flamme Harry havde sendt tilbage.

"Nu må i to gerne sætte jer" sagde professor Lupus og pegede på de to stole lige ved siden af hinanden.

Først kiggede Harry med en dyb væmmelse på Draco… Men da han så at han ikke havde noget valg satte han sig ned og tog sin pen op fra sin taske.

Da timen var forbi…

Da timen var forbi rejste Harry sig og gik hen til Hermione og Ron som stod i døren og ventede på ham.

"Hej med jer!" råbte han og gik stille hen til dem, sammen begyndte de at gå til biblioteket. Biblioteket var som det plagede stort og med en masse bøger mest om magi og Hogwarts's historie. Harry gik hen og satte sig på en stol tætteste døren, Hermione selvfølgelig tætteste bøgerne og Ron tætteste Harry. De begyndte straks at læse de 2 tykke bøger som bibliotekaren havde "slæbt" op foran dem.

"Jeg har lyst til at forvandle Draco Malfoy til… Til… Til… Nej der findes ikke noget dummere end en Malfoy" brummede Ron og skubbede leende bogen fra sig hen imod Harry.

"Meget morsomt Wesley" sagde Draco surt og stirrede vredt på Ron med øjne som sikkert betød vrede… Draco var lige kommet ind af døren godt ifølge med sin ynglings lære professor Snape, de var sikkert lige onde, men hvad! Hvem kunne se forskel?

"30 point fra Gryffindor" sagde Snape giftigt og kiggede på Ron med et surt blik.

"30!" råbte Harry og rejste sig fra sin stol. Han ville ikke lade Snape vinde, men inderst inde vidste han godt at det var umuligt at vinde over en lære… Og samtidigt en lære i trylledrikke og alt det der… Simpelthen umuligt!

"Sæt dig Potter ellers får i taget flere point" sagde Snape køligt og gik ud af døren.

Harry ville ikke sætte sig han gik stille ud af lokalet godt på vej hen imod kælderen den forbudte part af Hogwarts… Han vidste selvfølgelig godt at det var ulovligt og at han kunne blive smidt ud fra Hogwarts i 518780 år hvis han blev nappet, men denne gang var det simpelheld for meget både de bemærkninger fra Draco nu også fra Snape. Han gik hen imod kælder døren, men stoppede i det han ville åbne dørhåndtaget…

Nej det er ikke det værd… 

Tænkte han kort og ville vende om da han så Draco Malfoy stå der med et ha-jeg-er-bedre-end-dig smil.

"Ude på at blive smidt ud Potter?" spurgte han med en selv sikkert tone i sin stemme lød som Snape… Snape ville have været stolt!

"Draco Malfoy" sagde Harry chokket tydeligt når en fyr kom bag på ham rent bogstaveligt…

"Ja Potter ødelægger jeg dine drømme?" spurgte Draco og gik hen imod Harry med det samme smil på læberne.

Harry stod totalt stille, men med et bevægede han sig han åbnede døren og kiggede nedværdigende på Draco.

"Desværre Draco jeg har andre planer, men du tør jo ikke selv gå der ind" sagde han og smilede et overlegent smil.

"Jeg tør skam godt" sagde Draco og gik med selvsikre skridt ind i den forbudte part af Hogwarts efter det med de vise sten! Han gik stille der ind og pludseligt faldt han!

Harry hørte et skrig så løb han ind i kælderen kiggede efter Malfoy, men kælderen var tom og den lugtede svagt af gammel skole bygning. Den var fuld af støv edderkopper og rotter/mus. Han tog stille sin tryllestav op fra lommen og gjorde at den lyste i hans hånd. Han kiggede sig omkring, men han kunne ikke få øje på Malfoy… Malfoy kunne da ikke være styrtet i døden ganske vidste var de heldige imod Voldermort, men de var sikkert ikke så heldige imod Draco…

"Draco hvor er-" med et blev han afbrudt. Han faldt ned i et hul ned længere og længere ned indtil han mærkede et hårdt flisegulv imod sin næse…

"Ude at flyve Potter?" spurgte Draco smilende. Han kunne simpelthen ikke dy sig det her var for morsomt at se den berømte

Harry Potter nede på alle fire

Harry kiggede arrigt op på Draco og rejste sig ganske langsomt.

"Hvor er vi?" spurgte han uden at tage hensyn til det højst dumme spørgsmål Draco lige havde fyret af.

"Ja og hvor skulle jeg dog vide det fra jeg er også kun lige kommet" svarede Draco og kiggede surt på Harry. Harry burde da kunne regne ud at Draco umuligt havde kunnet se sig om og indrette hulen før

Harry kom. Han smilede ironisk "Det er jo ikke et luksushotel vel Potter?" og det overraskede ham en hel del da han så Harry skjule et smil… Draco var utrolig chokeret… Det smil… Selvom det var skjult kunne det fortrylle ham imod sin vilje det her var Harry Potter ikke en pige fra noget som helst sted… Det smil fik ham til at føle at selvom grotten her kunne være farlig så var Harry i nærheden og… og det fyldte grotten med varme! Han skændte hurtigt på sig selv, han havde ingen drømme om at være venlig imod Harry Potter. Han drejede sig hurtigt væk fra Harry og kiggede på de forskellige skeletter omkring i rummet. "Ingen udgang" mumlede han kort.

* * *

Forsættelse følger!

Min note: Det her er mit bud på en Harry Potter og Draco Malfoy historie, det har taget mig tid at skrive denne historie så jeg håber du kan lide den.

Knus

Amy Rose Coral

Harry Potter er (c) J. K. Rowling


	2. I grottens mørke

Ond Kærlighed

**Af Amarant **

**Også kendt som Amy**

**Kapitel 2: **I grottens mørke

A/N: SLASH WARNING! MALE/MALE WARNING ALLE SLAGS WARNINGS JEG KAN KOMME PÅ!!!!

Jeg ejer intet i denne historie, (kun den magiske besværgelse hehe;))

* * *

Harry så sig forvirret om i den mørke grotte. Det virkede ikke som om der var en udgang. Ihvert fald ikke ved første øjekast. 

"Det virker vist ikke Potter" sagde Draco gnavent. "Vi kommer aldrig ud med dit tempo"

"Har du nogensinde overvejet at gøre noget selv?" spurgte han endnu mere gnavent.

"Kommer det her til at tage lang tid jeg har faktisk et liv efter det her" sagde Draco sarkastisk.

Harry rystede irriteret på hovedet. Enten var Draco ikke interesseret i at komme ud eller så spildte han bare tiden! Harry vidste at denne del af Hogwarts var ukendt? Men hvorfor havde de en ukendt fløj? Var det fordi Dumbledore skjulte noget?

Sikkert ikke. Han sukkede dybt og lyset i tryllestaven blev kraftigere. "skal vi ikke finde udgangen?" spurgte han nervøst.

Draco nikkede og smilede derefter ironisk, "endelig et kvikt ord fra Potter" sagde han flabet. Han havde ikke selv valgt at komme herned. Det hele var Potters skyld… og ingen andens skyld. Han rejste sig fra gulvet og børstede støvet af. Han kunne ikke glemme det smil… og det lød på mange måder som en dum tanke. Han var ikke tiltrukket af Potter. Han hadede ham. Overhovedet ikke! Han glædede sig til at Voldermort tog sin hævn.

Imens de to drenge langsomt gik igennem grotten, vidste de begge de skulle være på vagt. Ingen af dem kunne vide om grotten var sikker eller hvorfor der overhovedet lå en grotte midt i Hogwarts.

Harry sukkede dybt for tredje gang. Det her rum… det så helt bekendt ud. Han rystede på hovedet, han havde aldrig været der før. Mørket synes at trænge ind på dem. Ligegyldigt hvor meget han end prøvede på at holde liv i tryllestaven. Han frygtede ikke mørket overhovedet. Sirius havde mange gange advaret ham imod at ende i problemer og hvad var han i nu.

Sirius Black boede i en grotte og var der altid for Harry. Harry følte sig tættere på Sirius Black. Hvorfor følte han mørket trængte sig ind på dem?

Han kiggede uroligt hen imod den smukke udsmykning på væggen. Det lignede en kamæleon. En sten kamæleon med klare grønne øjne. Han følte frygten bore igennem hans rygrad. Hurtigt igennem hans blod. Han var som forstenet og han kiggede direkte ind i de grønne øjne.

Draco for sammen. Den statue bevægede sig! Det var han sikker på. "Hey Potter" mumlede han. Potter var som fortryllet han kiggede direkte imod statuens øjne. "Vågn op din idiot!" råbte han stadig ingen reaktion. Han greb sin tryllestav parat til et angreb. "**Ecpijlmkwik!**" råbte han. Flammerne slikkede sig vej fra gulvet og direkte imod statuen.

Statuen sprang hen til den næste væg. Draco stirrede overrasket på sten statuen, som åbenbart var levende. Han sprang hen til Potter og skubbede ham ned i gulvet, "Du vil takke mig senere Potter" sagde han selvsikkert. Han hævede igen tryllestaven, parat hvis bæstet skulle angribe ham.

Kamæleonen bevægede sig sikkert hen imod ham. Dens smidige bevægelser og grønne øjne gjorde den til en utrolig angriber. Den slikkede sig om munden. Den tog en dyb indånding og ud faldt en røg bombe, der indhyllede grotten i en tæt røg.

Draco hostede. Hvor i alverden var Potter?! Han snublede over noget og følte at tryllestaven røg ud af hænderne på ham. Han rejste sig usikkert. Tårerne stod i hans øjne og han kunne ikke få vejret. Han hostede kraftigt. "Potter! Hvor fanden er du Potter?" han kiggede frustreret rundt. Endelig. DER! Et svagt lysglimt. Han løb igennem røgen og mærkede han stødte ind i noget. Han bad til det ikke var kamæleonen. "Potter" han hostede. Potter var stadig fortryllet. "Vågn op!" råbte han. Han ruskede hårdt i Potter, men til ingen nytte. Harry var fuldstændig lammet.

Kamæleonen sneg sig lydløst ind på de 2 drenge. Den gemte sig i ly af mørket og ville angribe sine ofre hurtigt så de ikke kunne nå at forsvare sig.

Draco vidste den nærmede sig. Han kunne mærke det dybt inde i sjælen. Den ville angribe dem og Potter ville sikkert smile af det! "Potter!" skreg han. Han vidste kamæleonen angreb. Han knugede sig ind til Potter's krop.

Harry vågnede op med et sæt. Han hævede den svagt lysende tryllestav, "**Ecpijlmkwik!**" den stærke flamme eksploderede i den røgfyldte grotte. Han holdt fast om Draco imens flammerne langsomt døde ud. Kamæleonen var igen forvandlet til sten. Han sukkede lettet. Endelig… han følte kamæleonen slippe sit syge tag i hans sind. "Er du ok?" spurgte han roligt.

Draco nikkede. "hvad fanden skete der for dig Potter! Ville du inviterer den ud?!" skreg han. Han hamrede sin knyttede næve ind imod Harrys brystkasse. "hvad fanden havde du tænkt dig!" råbte han. Han kæmpede sig ud af Potters arme… han skulle nødig vænne sig til den fornemmelse… selvom han for alt i verden ikke ville indrømme det havde han følt sig sikke og tryg i de arme. Men det var Potter! Hans fjende nummer et. Ikke en eller anden tøs.

"Undskyld…" mumlede Harry. Han mærkede at han rødmede. "…jeg ved ikke hvad der skete" han tog en dyb indånding. "Jeg havde ingen kontrol…" han satte sig ned på gulvet. Røg lugten hang stadig til gulvet. Hvorfor var han så følsom?!

Draco nikkede. "Det… er okay. Lad det ikke gentage sig Potter" han kiggede ned på Harry. Havde den kamæleon virkelig skræmt ham? Draco lagde blidt en hånd på Potters skulder, "skal vi ikke videre? Jeg vil gerne ud af den her grotte før aftensmad" sagde han. Han begyndte at gå imod udgangen.

Harry rejste sig og fulgte vaklende efter Draco. Han var fuldstændig svækket. For hvert skridt han tog mærkede han trætheden overmande ham. "Draco…" han faldt ned imod gulvet.

Han spærrede overrasket øjnene op. Han løb tilbage til Potter og greb ham i faldet. "Hvad er der med dig Potter?" spurgte han.

"Den sidste flamme" han kæmpede for at gå selv… men han vaklede stadig.

Draco sukkede. Han tog et solidt tag i Harrys skulder og de begyndte stille at gå. Det var der han bemærkede Harrys træk. De… nærmest sårbare træk. Harry havde smukke træk næsten som en piges, men dog i øjnene sad der en beslutsomhed som intet kunne fratage ham. Draco følte sig sært draget til de øjne, men han rystede hurtigt fornemmelsen af sig. "Hvor er vi?" mumlede han stille for sig selv.

Harry havde intet svar. Han holdt mund. Han kiggede ned imod stengulvet. Der var noget…. Forkert ved det her… De havde vandret længe. Og alligevel kom de ikke nogen vegne. "stop…" mumlede han træt. Han faldt direkte ned i gulvet. "det her er…" han følte langsomt at tankerne samlede sig i hans sind. "_De fleste stærke magiske væsner kan kaste en søvn besværgelse over et rum. Det gør det nemmere at indkredse byttet og derefter dræbe det" _Lupus's ord dukkede op inden i ham. "…" han følte han igen sivede bort fra sin krop.

Draco stirrede overrasket på Harry der lå helt stille. "Potter?" han satte sig på knæ ved Potter. Det her rum… han følte sig svimmel. "Potter…. Hvad er det her for et rum?…" han lagde sig tæt ind til Potter. Han var ikke højere end Potter, de var nok på næsten samme højde. "Potter" han krøb tættere på Potter. Han kunne ikke regne ud hvad det var for et rum. Og det var fuldstændigt dumt at han var her med Potter. Alligevel… der var noget sårbart over Potter i det øjeblik… sårbart… næsten… som han så Potter fra en ny vinkel.

Han… Draco ville ønske han kunne ryste det han havde lyst til at gøre væk… Han havde lyst til at kysse de læber… selvom Potter nok var sårbar så var der noget magisk beskyttende over ham. Draco nærmede sig langsomt. Da hans læber endelig rørte Harrys følte han en underlig følelse… en ting han aldrig i hele sit liv havde følt. Han rystede hurtigt tanken bort og koncentrerede sig om kysset.

Harry slog chokeret øjnene op. Det sidste han havde forventet at se var Draco's krystal øjne dybt inde i hans egne. Han lukkede hurtigt øjnene… han mærkede hvordan Draco's tunge langsomt banede sig ind i hans mund og han havde intet forsvar imod det. Det her var ikke en eller anden pige… det her var Draco… og aldrig kunne han have nydt kysset mindre…

Harry havde en speciel smag bemærkede Draco. Smagen af mystik og Potter. Han lagde blidt sin hånd imod Harrys nakke. Han pressede blidt Harry tættere på ham. Kysset blev dybere og dybere… indtil en af dem var nød til at afbryde for at få vejret.

"Potter…" gispede Draco. Han kunne ikke tro det! Det her var Potter!! Ikke en eller anden pige!! "Vi skal videre" han rejste sig hurtigt.

Han rejste sig klodset fra jorden. Den søvnige effekt rummet havde haft på ham tidligere var fuldstændig væk.

Han fulgte hurtigt efter Draco. De nåede en lille dør som ingen af dem nogensinde havde troet de ville finde. "hvad tror du der er på den anden side?" spurgte han.

"Skal vi finde ud af det Potter?" spurgte Draco flabet. Han åbnede døren og de faldt begge ned. Han åbnede langsomt øjnene igen og alt lys blev tændt. Hvor i alverden var de?!

"GÅ UD!" det lød som tusinde magiske væsner…. Men i virkeligheden var det piger…

De var endt på pige toilettet!

De to drenge løb ud! Lige ud i favnen på en smilende Snape.

* * *

FORTSÆTTELSE FØLGER 

A/N: HEJ FOLKENS! Undskyld forsinkelsen med kapitlet. Jeg har haft virus en ¤#&¤ masse gange som totalt fjernede indholdet fra min pc… desværre for mig blev alle historier slettet… også denne her. Derfor er kapitlet først kommet nu. Jeg håber virkelig i kan lide det. Jeg arbejdede en hel aften med det.

Please review.

Og tusind tak for støtten. I har alle været så fantastiske og det er virkelig jer der har mindet mig om denne historie. Så tak:D

Love

Amy


End file.
